


Koimin Magoria - Elonian Largos Research

by cr5nus4turn, kassadyn



Series: Koidae [1]
Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elonian Largos, Elonian Largos research, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Freeform, Humor, Largos Guardian, Male Thief, Other, but not really, deadeye - Freeform, smut at some point lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr5nus4turn/pseuds/cr5nus4turn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: Koimin Magoria - Elonian Largos Research





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassadyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/gifts).



> Koimin Magoria - Elonian Largos Research

entry 1:

 

To anyone else in the order reading this: contrary to the popular belief, I **am** observant and **not** a total idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

entry 2:

 

Today we have begun the study on the newly discovered Elonian Largos. All three (me guessing how many there were) have been very cooperative with the order and are allowing any questions.

 


	3. Chapter 3

entry 3:

 

Two out of the three Largos subjects have shown signs of solitude, only keeping to themselves. However, one has taken a liking to the order and has even started asking us questions.


	4. Chapter 4

entry 4:

 

The Largos have introduced themselves finally, after deciding we meant no harm. The male Largos are P'yo Kang-Dae and Iseul Dae Rajihd (Over this name are orrian letters written by the Largos himself). The female being Ru Yoo-Mi. We took note that the second male, whom we code named as "Dae", has more relation to the orrian variants.

 

I feel smart writing this.

 

(This page contains a small sketch of a quaggan with a bow on its head.)


End file.
